Trying to Be Human
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Audrianna Dion is Victor Creed and James Howlett's younger cousin. She isn't either's sibling, but they accept her as a sibling after her parents died. She has a story to tell just like everyone else, just hers is a lot longer than anyone elses. Pairing is undecided.
1. Preface

Trying to Be Human

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Audrianna Dion is Victor Creed and James Howlett's younger cousin. She isn't either's sibling, but they accept her as a sibling after her parents died. She has a story to tell just like everyone else, just hers is a lot longer than anyone elses. Pairing is undecided.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Audrianna Dion.

Character Information:

Audrianna Dion

Born: August 10, 1840

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Race: Animalistic Mutant

Code Name: Cheetah

Skills and other things that prove she is a mutant: enhanced strength, senses, fingernails that grow when she wants them to grow, she can heal quickly, and fast speed.

Family: Victor Creed and James Howlett (Cousins)

Height: 5'9"

Authoress Note: Welcome to the very first chapter of the Series Trying to Be Human. This is part One of the series and I hope that you enjoy it. This is not going to follow any of the movies truly. My character at the moment will not have any love interests. She is one that doesn't fall in love easily. This story will go through many many movies. I will be starting with the Preface which is kind of a teaser leading up into the story. With out further ado the Preface of Trying to Be Human.

Preface

Thor, Loki, Dr. Selvig, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce, and a woman with long black hair were in the middle of central park in New York.

"This is where I will be parting ways with you all." The dark haired woman said, her blue eyes were filled with knowledge beyond the age that she looked.

"Leaving me already?" Tony asked sadly looking at the woman that was not that far away from him.

The woman turned and sent him a glare which he knew was fairly playful. "I have some other place to be." She told him.

"That school again?" Tony groaned out.

"That school happens to be where I am teaching students thank you very much." The woman said jabbing him in the chest with one of her pointed fingernails. "Besides I highly doubt that you need someone like me here in New York City when many students need me in North Salem, New York."

Tony put his hands up in surrender. "I wish you the best god mother."

The woman hugged Tony. "You'll see me around. Sooner than you think." She said releasing him and winking before she went to get into her car that would be taking her back home to the school upon which she stayed at.

"Wait Miss Dion..." Steve said jogging up to her.

The woman stopped and turned to look at him. "Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"I wanted to say it was wonderful fighting along side you again." He said rubbing the back of his head.

The woman patted him on the shoulder. "You too soldier. You too. I'll be seeing you around."

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

This is the end of the preface. Chapter one will be up very soon. Please review and let me know what you think of it. The faster I get reviews the quicker I will update this story. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1 Bâton Famille Ensemble

**Authoress Note: **Welcome to the very first chapter of Trying to Be Human. I would have had this up a lot sooner if my computer didn't decide to die on me wiping out everything that I had on the computer and I didn't have an external hard drive to put them on so I wouldn't lose them. So hopefully I don't fail with this chapter since I am trying my best to make sure that I go along with what I had written, but I can't remember it all sadly. So here is a retry. Hopefully you all enjoy it.

**Reviews:**

**Whitwhit1893**- I will be as careful as I can be with writing this. I am planning this out very carefully making sure that I don't make any mistakes and make sure it flows. I wasn't threatening my readers with saying the faster I get reviews the quicker that I would update. What I meant was I already had the chapter written up and I was going to post it after the first review before my computer had the fit that it had. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I don't fail you.

**Cooky Crumbla**- Thank you. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**CupKatyCakes**- I am glad that you are interested in this story. I hope that you enjoy this update.

**Authoress Note 2: **This chapter will be set during X-Men Origins: Wolverine. It will bounce around from movie to movie trying to go through the years some what. Giving you history on Audrianna Dion and how she works. Also for who Audrianna would be with... there will be a poll to decide on who she will be with. She can be with Deadpool, Charles Xavier, Steve Rogers. But I am not sure yet. You can put your vote in on who she should be with. Later it will be revealed on which side that she would be fighting on through out the entire story. Also I hope that you all had enjoyed your Christmas. This chapter will also be a little bit of a slow one and also fairly violent not as violent that I want it to be, but I did try my best with writing it out. In this chapter you will see her mother and her father.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Blood and violence and two characters deaths.

Without further ado Chapter 1 of Trying To Be Human.

**Chapter 1**

**Bâton Famille Ensemble **

_1945 Alberta, Canada_

A young girl at the age of five was being dressed for bed by her mother.

Her mother was taking great care of getting her daughter all dressed and ready for bed. Her mother was a fairly beautiful woman brown hair and pale blue eyes. "Alright my fille into bed you go." She said softly a slight French accent was in her voice.

Her daughter hopped into bed and her mother tucked her in.

Her mother stroked her dark hair back and placed a small kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Go to sleep my little fille." She said with a smile.

"Night mere." She said softly, as she curled up into her bed underneath the blankets and laid her head down onto the pillow.

Her mother carefully stood up and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and headed out of her daughter's room. She closed the door to her daughter's room and walked down the stairs. She ran her fingers through her brown hair. "Come on Celeste." She muttered to herself. "He won't come after you or Audrianna. He hasn't found us yet." She shook her head.

She had ran away with her daughter when her lover wanted to take her daughter away from her. She didn't allow it. She took her daughter to the safe ranges of a house that she knew lover's brother was at and knew that he wouldn't look there at least not for a while. She looked out the window and let out a sigh looking up at the starry skies. She crossed her arms. Her white night gown hugged to her form a bit more underneath the white robe that she wore to keep warm. She walked away from the window and closed the curtain so no one could look inside of the house.

She heard a noise outside and jumped.

"Celeste! I know you're in there!" A male voice rang out that she knew well.

Her hand shot up to her chest and she heard banging on the door. She wasn't going to allow that man into her home and near her daughter. She quickly picked up the poker that she always used for the fireplace. Her fingers gripped it tightly causing her fingers to turn white from the pressure that she was putting onto her hands. She walked towards the door slowly.

"I want my daughter and you are not going to keep her from me!" He yelled again, pounding on the door hard again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Audrianna awoke to the sound of the door being busted open downstairs. She knew that her mother didn't want to have her down there if something was wrong. She heard screaming coming from down stairs. She slipped out of her bed and opened the door slowly. She silently tiptoed down the stairs and saw her mother fighting a man off.

BANG! A gun had gone off scaring Audrianna.

She saw her mother fall to the ground. "MAMAN!" Audrianna screamed. She couldn't bring herself to look at her mother. Her mother's eyes had no light in them any more. She glared at the man and felt a little funny. At the age of five nothing like this had ever happened to her in her life. Her finger nails which were always short and well taken care of were growing and turning black in color.

She let out an animalistic growl and launched herself at the man that had shot her mother. She knocked him to the ground with the strength that a five year old should have never even had.

The man yelled in pain. He wasn't expecting for a young girl to have such power.

She swiped her hands at him catching his face with her black nails causing him to scream again in pain. She would not stop attacking him with her nails. Blood was getting all over her white night gown. She grabbed onto his head and slammed his head repeatedly on the ground over and over again. She stopped when she heard the sickening crack of his skull breaking.

She backed away quickly in awe of what she had done. She couldn't believe what she had done. _I killed a man... _Her eyes quickly went to her mother. She rushed over to her mother. "Maman." She shook her mother in hopes that her mother would answer her. "Maman... please maman wake up. Please." She was pleading with her mother to open her eyes.

Her mother didn't move as Audrianna shook her mother trying to get her mother to wake up.

Audrianna tried to choke back a sob. She quickly shot up to her feet and did the only thing that she knew that she could do and that was to find her cousin Victor... her father's brother's son. She didn't bother slipping anything over her nightgown or putting anything on her feet. She darted out of the building with her blood covered nightgown and went through the woods trying to hunt for the house where she knew that Victor was staying with his father. She knew that he would be able to help. Or at least she hoped that he would be able to help.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Victor had taken James to his house where he use to live with his father before James had killed him. They were still getting fairly use to living together as brothers.

Victor had stopped doing what he was doing when he heard someone running through the woods. "Did you hear that."

James stopped doing what he was doing as well. "Who is that... or should I say what?" He asked looking at his half-brother.

Victor went to the door and opened it. He used his sense of smell and he could smell the blood that was on someone. His eyes widened when he knew the scent of the blood. It was his aunt's blood. "Jimmy stay here." He ordered James. He darted out of the house and went in search for the person that had his aunt's blood. He thought that it was his aunt that was bleeding, but who ever it was it was a moving target.

He had to use his nose to find who it was that had his aunt's blood on him. Not only did he smell his aunt's blood, he smelled blood of someone who he wasn't expecting to smell. His uncle's blood? _How is that possible? _He thought to himself as he picked up his pace in running. He stopped running when the blood smelled the strongest to him. He turned quickly and saw his little cousin laying there on the ground next to a tree shaking. He took a small step forward seeing that she was the one that was covered in blood. "Audrianna?" He said softly calling out to her.

He was afraid of what he might see in her eyes.

Audrianna's eyes locked onto Victor's eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red from the crying. Her face was red from running in the cold. Her gown was soaked with water from the snow that was around her besides the red splotches of blood that was on it. "Cousin Victor?" She said softly.

"God look at you." He came up to her. "What happened?" He asked holding his arms out just in case the five year old girl wanted to launch herself into his arms.

Audrianna launched herself into the fifteen year old's arms.

"What happened little cousine?"

"Mere is dead." She said softly into his shirt.

"Did you kill someone?" He asked softly. He felt her head bob up and down. "Come on let's get you inside." He said, carefully pulling her up into his arms. He was carrying her bridal style back towards the house. He carefully began to break out into a run. He was taking Audrianna back towards the house that he was sharing with James.

He lightly kicked the door open and walked into the house. "Jimmy get a blanket." He called out to his younger half-brother.

James quickly got up from where he was sitting and went to get a blanket for his brother like he was ordered to. He went to the closet and got a blanket out of it. "Who is she Victor?" He asked coming into the room where he saw Victor placing the five year old down onto the couch. "And why is she covered in blood?" He handed the blanket to Victor.

Victor covered her up quickly trying to warm her up. She was absolutely freezing when he had picked her up. "She is Audrianna Dion..." He said, as he looked over his shoulder at James who was standing there. Victor had a look of concern written across his face.

A look that James hadn't seen in his life. "Why is she here and why is she covered in all that blood?"

Victor's face softened some. "She is our cousin, Jimmy. Our dad was her uncle... dad had a brother... her mother was protecting her from our uncle... Her mom is dead... and she killed who ever killed her mother... I know it was our uncle that she killed." He said softly. His attention went back to the girl that was sitting there on their couch not even moving a single muscle.

"And what are we going to do with her?" He asked blinking a few times. The thirteen year old was a curious one. He wanted to know what they would be doing for their little cousin.

"We will take care of her. She is our cousin... we are family we always look out for one another." He told James not even looking over his shoulder at his brother.

"She will be our sister from now on?" James said, hopefulness filled in his voice.

"Yes." Victor replied as he walked back over to Audrianna. He carefully sat down next to her.

Audrianna curled up into his side clutching onto his shirt.

"Come Jimmy... you can join us on the couch you know." Victor said a small smile gracing his lips.

James came over to them and sat down on the other side of Audrianna. "Don't worry little Audrianna we will take good care of you..." He stroked her hair. "We will take care of you like big brothers should. You will have nothing to worry about."

"Family always stays together Audrianna." Victor told her softly placing a kiss on Audrianna's head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. I had a hard time writing this chapter since I am not good with writing confrontations between two characters which would end up with one being killed off in the end. Audrianna was also hard to write in the chapter since she is a five year old girl and going through a change that she never had to deal with before. So hopefully I didn't fail with writing her transformation which is different than anyone else's and it isn't as painful for her to change. This also wasn't the best chapter that I have written, but I tried. This is being planned out very slowly for it to make sense. I am already starting the next chapter to get it ready for the new year. I will have in my profile of when I will be updating which stories. Please review and let me know what you think. Also please let me know who she should be with or should she be with someone that is a love and he dies and she has to push herself on? Let me know in a review. I promise I will update soon. Until Next time Have a Happy New Year.

**Translations:**

Bâton Famille Ensemble- Family Stick Together

Fille- Daughter

Mere- Mommy/Mom/Mother

Maman- Mom/Mommy/Mother

Cousine- Girl cousin


	3. 2 Pas Tout Est Juste Dans La Guerre

**Authoress Note: **Sorry that it took me a bit to get this next chapter up. I know what it is with me and hard drives on computers, but they kept breaking down on me. But I thought that it was only fair to update this as quickly as I could with another chapter. I had to rewrite this quite a few times to make sure that I had this written out the best that I could. It is another slow chapter. I promise that it will pick up more as soon as I get a little bit further into the story. There will be a lot of chapters in this story I would assume since it would take a while to write all of the chapters out. It will probably be over 40 chapters. This will have a little bit of a time skip in it to make it make more sense. Plus it was a fairly hard chapter to write, but it was worth a shot. I wasn't sure of where I wanted to take this chapter, but I tried my best.

It might be shorter than any other chapter that I have written in a good while. I hope that I didn't fail writing this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter. With out further ado Chapter 2 of Trying to Be Human. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Pas Tout Est Juste Dans La Guerre

Years had passed and the three of them grew up into adults. Victor and James made it their job to protect Audrianna from anyone that they thought that would harm her. They had grown to love her and she had them wrapped around her pinkie finger. It took a few weeks for the boys to be wrapped around her finger, but it was worth it. The boys also had scared countless men away from her as if they were trying to protect her, but they didn't want to lose her. They wanted her to stay with them so they could protect her like they had promised her when she was a young child when Victor had found her outside in the cold and covered in blood.

_April 9, 1865_

_Appomattox Court House _

Audrianna was now 24 years old, James was 32, and Victor was 35. It was 1965 and war had broken out across the United States. James and Victor being the men that they were decided to fight the was and had told Audrianna that she would not be allowed to fight in the war with them.

Audrianna had a guy that was courting her and he had decided to go to war as well. That was when things went all wrong. Her man was lost in the battle of Gettysburg when he had gotten hit by the cannon ball. That was when she had made the choice of changing her career and became a soldier instead of a nurse. She was going to in her eyes get her revenge. She had lost the man that she had loved and wanted a life with.

Cannon fire was heard and a cannon ball flew through the air crashing into the barricade beside them that was concealing some of the soldiers that were of the union. Audrianna hissed hearing the splintering wood. Her hands gripped onto her gun tighter than she should have. Countless battles and she knew that this was dangerous for her to be out there firing her gun off.

"Go now!" One of the soldiers yelled. "We are winning this war!"

Audrianna tried not to roll her eyes. She knew that soldier was going to get killed since he was nothing like her, James, and Victor. Audrianna forced herself away from the barricade and began to run. She was only using a quarter of her speed that she needed to pretend to be a normal human.

James and Victor was right behind her. She heard the two of them growl like the animals that they were.

Audrianna fired her gun off killing another man. She was not quite sure how this was had started in the first place, but it was driving her nuts. 4 years was long enough to fight in a war. She dodged a bullet that went flying past her.

"You be careful out there." James yelled.

"Got it James." Audrianna yelled back at James.

Victor slammed the butt of his gun into someone's head knocking them out.

"Victor... doit évidemment aller trop loin avec le meurtre." She grumbled out as she continued to kill those who were too close to her. She had learned well from her brothers.

As the battle raged on people on both sides had fallen. Audrianna, Victor, and James were avoiding being shot at and being exposed with their special abilities.

Victor threw his weapon down and extended his fingernails out and began killing people.

"VICTOR!" James and Audrianna yelled. They were surprised to see Victor bringing his claws out to fight in the war.

Audrianna growled keeping her gun close to her body. "This is ridiculous." She slammed the butt of her gun into a man's jaw. "James. He has to stop!" She yelled at her brother.

"Don't worry I got him." James said, before dropping his gun and running after Victor. He knew that if Audrianna would go after him that they would end up getting into a fight. Victor would end up hurting Audrianna and James would have to take Audrianna away from everything to make sure that no one would see her heal.

_Two Months Later..._

_Arlington National Cemetery _

Audrianna smoothed out her gown that she wore as she walked through Arlington. Her blue eyes were misty with tears. She kneeled down in front of a tombstone that had the name _Duke Robertson_ on it. "Tu me manques, Duke." She said softly. She felt strange talking to a tombstone, but it was something that she wanted to do to talk to her fiance. "Tout s'est avéré formidable. La guerre est enfin terminée. Je vais toujours vous manquer, et vous serez toujours dans mon coeur." She placed a kiss on the tombstone before slowly standing up. She was to meet James and Victor out by the bar that the boys had decided to go to before they would make the long journey back to Canada where they belonged. She dusted her skirt off and began to walk slowly towards the bar. _"This is crazy that I was there... but it was the only way to keep my mind off of him." _She thought to herself.

She remembered the day that he had come in after being hit with a cannon ball. She was working hard as a nurse tending to the union soldiers. She had been helping a doctor keep a man calm from screaming out in pain as they were trying to fix him up. She could heal him if she wanted to, but she couldn't. Not with how many people running around in the medical tents at the time. She remembered that she had freaked out. She had burst into tears when she had seen them bring him in.

She twisted her ring that was on her left hand ring finger. She saw the bar and walked to the front door. She opened the door to the bar and walked inside. She saw Victor and James smoking cigars and drinking scotch. She simply shook her head as she walked over to them. "You and your scotch." She said to both of the men.

"Do not act like you do not like scotch either." Victor said, looking up at his little sister.

Audrianna tried not to roll her eyes. "Of course of course." She simply shook her head. "Are you two ready to go or what?"

"Do not get your knickers in a twist." Victor said rolling his eyes.

Audrianna glared at him. She didn't say a single word knowing that it wasn't the best idea for her to yell at him not in a bar like this. It wasn't a place for a woman to yell at a man unless they were asking for trouble. But James and Victor allowed her to get away with it when she wanted to yell at them if she wanted to yell at them, but only when no one was around.

James finished his scotch and stood up. "Come on Victor..." James said smiling a small smile. "We got a long trip home."

Victor downed what was left of his scotch and stood up as well. "Alright alright we will go." Victor wasn't quite ready to go, but since they had a long trip to go and get home it was the best time to leave so they could get home in a matter of a few days of walking or riding in a carriage.

The three of them left the bar and began their long journey back to Canada where they had spent most of their time, and not back to their home in New York. The only reason why was because of Audrianna wasn't going to live in a home that had too many memories of the man that she had fallen in love with and was engaged to and she never had gotten the chance to marry him.

_A Month Later..._

_Alberta Canada_

Audrianna looked out the window and saw her brothers chopping wood for their fire place. Things weren't going to change any time soon and she knew it. Her brothers were going to be the same over protective brothers that they were before the war even started. She let out a little sigh and shook her head. She went right back to work on what she was doing and that was preparing dinner for those two brothers of hers. _"The only thing that I can hope for now is that I don't fall in love again." _She thought to herself as she made dinner. Audrianna bustled around the kitchen like the woman that she forced herself to be even though she hated being a woman and being a proper lady. She heard the door open and looked over her shoulder seeing James walking into the room.

"You are still down?" James asked, as he put the ax down by the door.

Audrianna didn't say a single word.

James let out a sigh. "You really need to talk more Audrianna. You are worrying us." James said, as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. She was after all his little sister in his eyes. There was nothing that was going to change how he thought about her. He just wanted her back to her normal self and not this former version of herself. He wanted the mouthy woman back and not this quite polite woman.

Audrianna still didn't say anything. She just broke herself from James's hold and went back to making dinner. _"Worry as he might. Nothing is going to change the fact that neither one of those two had been with someone like I have. They weren't engaged like I was. They would never understand." _She thought to herself. And in the end she knew that they would never understand until they knew what was going on.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2. It didn't turn out as well as I thought it would be. It gives a little bit more insight to what Audrianna is going to be like in the future. Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. Reviews mean the world to me. I will update with a new chapter soon. Who should Audrianna be paired off with in your own eyes? Please let me know who you think that she should be with. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Until next time.

Translations

Pas Tout Est Juste Dans La Guerre- Not Everything Is Fair in War

doit évidemment aller trop loin avec le meurtre- of course he has to go overboard with the killing

Tu me manques,- I miss you,

Tout s'est avéré formidable. La guerre est enfin terminée. Je vais toujours vous manquer, et vous serez toujours dans mon coeur.- Everything has turned out wonderful. The war is finally over. I will always miss you, and you will always be in my heart


End file.
